The liquid crystal display device is installed in various electronic devices. Many active-matrix type liquid crystal display panels are used for the liquid crystal display device, for example. The liquid crystal display panel is equipped with an array substrate, a counter substrate and a liquid crystal layer held therebetween. The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and source lines crossing each other, and Thin Film Transistor (TFT) as a switching element arranged in a circumference where the gate line and the source line cross.